


One Shots || Adam Driver Characters

by FlipsLovely



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: BestBuy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipsLovely/pseuds/FlipsLovely
Summary: This is my collection of One Shots!! Includes all different types of characters from Snl ones to Star Wars.Warnings:SmutPublic Sex
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Steve/Reader
Kudos: 4





	One Shots || Adam Driver Characters

YES- this is Adam content

So I saw a picture on Instagram (that i’m going to try and attach and if you can’t find it here it’s on my wattpad as FlipsLovely) and it made me go crazy so I'm writing smut off of it so yeah!! Here we go!

A quick **warning**.

Semi-public sex

Oral sex

• • •

Working at Best Buy wasn't exactly the dream. I mean your days consisted of helping old people figure out how to use a TV remote, restocking the shelves of stupid video games of the zombie apocalypse, or teaching the new 16 year old where everything is even though it's all labeled. So, today wasn't any different. You were in the gaming section once again, in your black jeans and red t-shirt, adding the new Star Wars Battlefront to the shelves. Taking them out of the black crate and putting them each on their proper level of the shelf, separating them from the other space games. You scoff and go to bend down and grab the next one when I hear Nick, one of the 16 year olds, call your name.

You roll your eyes and sigh, "What is it, Nick?"

His face is red and he widens his eyes, "I- um. Where d-do the HDMI to VGA ports go?"

You look down at the box and see the packaging, "I have a question for you kid," You stop stacking the shelves and stand to him, hands on your hips, "What does that say right there on the box," you point to the for computers patch on the box.

"Um, for computers?"

"Mhm, and what section are you standing in right now?"

"I- video games and m-movies?" "Which means..." you wait for Nick to respond but he doesn't, "You need to go to the computer and laptop section and place them where they belong over there." You turn and continue to stock the shelves and notice another presence, but not sure who it is exactly.

"B-but where do they go over there." Before you can answer a deep voice answers for you,

"Jesus christ kid, does she look like she's working in that section, go and ask someone over there."

You turn your head to Steve who is putting on his name tag and you hear Nick scurry away. Steve was one of the very few things you actually enjoyed about your job. You enjoyed just talking to him. Looking up at his tall frame into his golden eyes with an accent of green, watching his lips glisten as he spoke, and his chest rise and fall. You couldn't lie you did have a bit of a crush on him so you did playfully flirt, and thankfully he did as well. But that's all it ever was a playful flirtation between two coworkers.

You smile at him, "Thank you," you keep your gaze as he walks around to the other games next to you.

"No problem," he chuckles, "I gotta admit, that was fun to watch."

You scrunch your brows and smile, "How exactly?" You say as you bend back down to grab another handful of the game, feeling his eyes on you the whole time.

He walks closer to you "C'mon the kid has a crush on you. It's funny."

You drop your jaw a bit, kind of grossed out, "Yeah... sure."

He chuckles, "I mean you bent over at the perfect time-"

"Steve!" you hit his chest as you both laugh.

"What?! I can't blame him I mean you do have a nice ass."

You grab one of the two crates on the floor, "Ok Steve," you roll your eyes jokingly, "Will you help me with the other one? I just have to put them outback."

"Yeah," you start walking and he grabs the other cart and you both walk your way out the storage unit where only employees are allowed. Steve opened the door to the gaming storage closet and set down his crate and pushed it under the big metal shelf, you were right behind him and you bent down doing the same. When you stood back up and turned around you saw Steve looking down at you, kind of startling you.

"What? Do you need something else in here?" He looks out the door and quickly shuts it behind him, "No I just-" He cuts himself off and attacks your lips, pushing you against the shelf. Even though his actions are strong, his lips against yours still feel soft and gentle. It was something you've longed to feel for a long time, his lips against yours, him pinning your arms above you, feeling how hard he was through his pants. It made you moan, until you realized where you were.

"Mm, wait," you pull away from the kiss, which just brings him to move down to your neck, "We're at work," he bit down on your skin making you cave in, "fuck, d-did you lock the door?"

He pulls away and walks over to lock the door, and when he does you practically rip your shirt off.

"Now I did," he turns around and looks at you, "fuck your sexy." He walks back to you and immediately starts placing kisses on your chest, "You have no idea," he says trailing kisses as he makes your way back to your lips, "how long I've wanted this." He trails his hands up your figure and on your breasts, "You. Your lips, your body. Everything. Mm, you make me so hard baby."

With that you unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans "Fuck, that's right take me out of my pants," and you did just that. When you looked down and took out his hard member you were surprised just how big it actually was, making you widen your eyes a bit. Steve laughed, "I want you on your knees." You were surprised by his sudden demand since he was always more timid, but you still crouched down nonetheless. "Good girl," _shit that was hot_ , "Now I want you to take my cock in your mouth. I want to feel you."

You heard his breathing become heavier as you spit on him and teased the tip of his cock. Then you took him, all of him.

He grunted as he thrusted his hips, "Yeah that's right. Take it." Hearing his words made you moan, "you like that? You like it when I fuck that pretty mouth." He grabs a fist of your hair thrusting harder, "Huh?"

"Yes sir," you tried to respond, but failed. Instead your sounds were muffled due to how deep you were taking him.

"Shit, no, I'm gonna cum," he grunts, "Get up here. Now." You took him out of his mouth, gathering his pre cum.

"Oh god I need you," you say panting as you unzip your jeans and take them off revealing your panties.

"Fuck your ass is gorgeous," he runs his hands down your back and squeezes your ass. He lifts you up and brings you to the little storage desk that was there just in case. He sets you down and puts his hand over the wet stain on your panties, "So wet for me already?" He takes them off and brings you to the edge of the desk, "Tell me you want me. Tell me you want my cock."

"Please, please. I want you," your breath quickens, feeling his finger brush again your clit, "I need you." Then he takes his member and aligns it with your folds, pushing himself in. You gasp of the feeling of him stretching you out, "Fuck, this feels so good."

He continues to pull in and out until he finds his rhythm, as your moans fill the room. "Shhh, you're gonna be a good girl for me and you're going to stay quick while I fuck this tight little pussy, you hear me?" He grunts some more, "Hm?"

You try and hold in your moans as best you can, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes sir, shit," you feel your climax building already as he pounds into you. You tilt your head back trying to suppress your moans, giving him access to your neck. When his lips reach your neck you can't help but make noise.

"Do you like this? You do don't you." He looks down at him entering in and out of you at a fast pace, "You like knowing that there are people on the other side of that door," he misses your neck again, "working, and shopping. While you're in here, taking my cock so well is that right babygirl? hmm?" His words bring you even closer.

"Fuck, you're so deep." You try and stay as quiet as you can.

"That's right, take it. Mm- fuck I'm close," he says as his thrusts become sloppier, "Are you gonna come with me? Cum with me baby." His breath is starting to become raggedy.

"Oh, god Steve,"

"Cum. Cum for me."

"Shit, I-" you try and speak but your climax hits you causing you to moan uncontrollably. "Oh my god," your walls continue to pulsate around him as he also reaches his climax.

"FUCK," His thrusts are no longer in rhythm and his grunts grow louder, as you feel him shoot his load into you. "Jesus fuck," he catches his breath with you. You kiss each other as he continues his labored breathing. You start laughing until he looks up, "What?" He laughs too.

"That," you take a deep breath, "Was the best sex I've had in a long time."

•••

 **A/N:** ok so this is the first time you guys have read something smutty I've written so what do y'all think. If you hate it i'll just stick to fluff so yeah.. hope y'all enjoy?? <3


End file.
